Silence
by Chakura
Summary: Silence is not always a good thing. Shounenai


"Silence"  
  
Chakura  
  
Pairing: YxS  
  
Warning: This is un beta which means some grammar and spelling mistake. Shounen-ai but you should already know that since your here.  
  
disclaimer: Ain't mines  
  
Silence. You think after six months with the pink haired baka that I would just love the silence when he goes on tour. I'll be honest. I do, but if I'll be even more honest , I would say that I love the noise more. It getting harder and harder to write when he's not here. The noise help me concentrate more. The peels of laughter as he watches cartoon. The soft crying from cheesy soap operas. The frighten cries from horror movies. The incessant chattering either to me or his friend Hiro. The crashes of pots and pan when he tries to make me dinner.   
  
Now the only noise is the rhythmic tapping of my pencil as I try to think of what will happen to the characters. Living with Shuichi really effected my writing and it didn't go un-notice by the press. My writing is becoming softer and most time there is a happening ending. They attributed it to me staying with a bundle of emotion such as Shuichi. It true but I would never let him know that.  
  
I really need a cigarette but the baka hid every single one of them even as I tried to sneak them in. Somewhere in this house is a mountain of cigarette that are just waiting for me. So instead of smoking I resulted to just flipping my lighter. The small clicks it makes are comforting in away. Damn! I can not believe I'm actually missing him this much.   
  
He is on a two month tour and only three weeks past and five to go. Its hard to work like this. I need some noise. The leather creaked as I got out of my chair and padded softly into the living room, which is sometimes his bedroom. I been letting him sleep in my bed more often. The soft snores as he drift to dreamland and the purrs of a content kitten as he snuggle his warm body against me is very addicting.   
  
I slowly shuffled through our CD collection and picking out one of his CDs. The sterol made a small click before it started playing, the volume was turned up high. Soon chords of music started to drift out of the sterol and into the room. The music was fast pace. I think the song was called Blind Game Again. The song has been out for three weeks and it is still the number one song in Japan.   
  
zawameku kaze ni meguru raito(light) ga  
  
oto o tatete kioku tobasu kitto shiranu hazumonai yuwaku  
  
kokoro o midasu kimi no beis ja nani mo nokosezu yoru ga akeru  
  
mada mienu shuuchaku wa genkaku  
  
That baka really did have talent for songwriting. No matter how much I make fun of his skill, he has the talent.   
  
Don't Let me Down itsumo kobiteru dake   
  
Cry for the sun nani mo mie yashinai jibun no naka de dare ga sakebu ?  
  
Such a heavy words and yet a fast pop beat. Just like the baka. The loud ringing from the phone brought me out of my musing.  
  
"Konnichiwa Yuki!" The loud childish voice shouted into the phone.  
  
"Baka,"  
  
"Miss me much?"  
  
"Iie" That was a lie, but he didn't need to know that.  
  
"Yuuuuuukkkkkkiiiiiiii! Why are you so meeeeeeaaaaaaan!"   
  
I didn't hear anything after that. I thought he must have hung up.  
  
"Yuki?"  
  
Guess not  
  
"Is that my song playing in the background?"  
  
Shit, I forgot to turn of the stereo.  
  
"Aaaaaaaaawwwwwwww Yuki you did miss me."  
  
"When are you coming back baka?" I already knew the answer, June first.  
  
"June first, but we might run two days late."  
  
Two extra days. Two more days of silence.  
  
"K, really want us to make another stop somewhere and..."  
  
I knew I should pay attention. I really should, but right now I just want to listen to his voice. I heard K shout at him to hang up and go to bed before he put six holes in him.  
  
"I have to go now, bye."   
  
"Ai shiteru Shuichi." I said in the softest whisper, I doubt he heard it.  
  
"Ai shiteru Yuki."   
  
Guess I was wrong.  
  
There was a small click as I hung up the phone, and there was silence again. Minus the music that was still playing everything was quiet in the house. I went back into the study and started typing. The small continues stream of typing and the music drowned out the silence. I could survive a couple of more weeks before the silence would come back. Damn, I miss him.   
  
owari  
  
___________________________________________________________________  
  
Well what ya think? This is my first Gravi fic. Hope ya ppl like? Comment onegai cause you know that is how authors survive lol ^_^. 


End file.
